


Pocky

by snowyxiu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The Pocky Game, idk any other relevant tags so here ya go, somewhat nervous soonyoung, soonseok, twice is lowkey part of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung tries to ignore his feelings, but after playing the Pocky game, it's hard to pass on Seokmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

****Some things are meant to be shown off and bragged about, like achievements. Other things are better left alone and untouched until they were simply forgotten. Feelings, sometimes, are one of those things. That was what Soonyoung thought, at least. If he hid his feelings, maybe—just _maybe_ —they would disappear and he never would have to worry about them ever again.

However, that was not working out too well.

Soonyoung didn't want to think about it. He wanted to pull those thoughts out of his head, lock them up, and throw away the key. He never, ever wanted to think like that again. No. He could never like another guy. He shouldn't even _think_ about the possibility of liking another guy. If he did, he might do something ridiculous and disgusting and his family and friends would hate him and everything he had ever worked for in life would—

"Soonyoung!"

He turned to see who had called his name. _Shit._ There he was. Running down the hallway, barreling towards him, was his worst problem, Lee Seokmin. _Damn Lee Seokmin and his sparkling smile and beautiful voice. Damn him._ Soonyoung turned quickly. _Don't come over here._

But he stopped walking. Secretly, he wanted Seokmin to run up to him and slap his back like he always did, and they could walk out of school together and hang out at the playground at the elementary school until the teachers started yelling. He wanted to be around Seokmin, in the most platonic way, of course. He waited until the other caught up to him. "You almost looked like you were going to walk out all by yourself," the panting boy said.

Soonyoung shrugged. "I didn't know if you were going to go to the playground, so I figure I would just leave."

"Ah, so are you going?"

"Hell yeah."

Seokmin frowned, and Soonyoung instantly panicked. Was he really that repulsive? Did Seokmin think he was gross or something? Well, not that it mattered if he was gross. "Aw man, I was gonna go to the corner store to pick up some snacks. See you tomorrow, then."

"Wait, I'll come with you!" he answered a little too quickly. "I mean, what am I going to do alone at the playground? Go on the slide for an hour?" He laughed a little, just to brighten up, and continued walking. _Soonyoung, you can do this_.

On the way to the corner store, Seokmin talked about this cute girl, someone named Tzuyu, who he thought was really freaking adorable. Soonyoung had seen her too and she really was something. "I just asked her to see a movie with me tomorrow," Seokmin said shyly.

Soonyoung felt a bit...disturbed. Maybe that wasn't the right word, but whatever he was feeling, it was not good. _How can Seokmin be a step away from having a girlfriend and I can't even get a girl to talk to me?_ "Great," he said, attempting to sound as calm as possible.

"I'm going to buy some snacks for us."

"I hope I get some, kid." Soonyoung laughs, but he wanted to slap himself.

"We'll see," the other says with a sly smile. _God damn you, Seokmin._

Soonyoung followed him around, pointing at snacks with puppy dog eyes. "Can I have the Oreos, please? _Pwitty pwease_?"

Seokmin laughed loudly, causing some shoppers to give the two annoyed looks. "Aren't you a cute little baby, _Sooyoung_." He cooed his name slowly and tickled a finger under his chin. Soonyoung quickly pulled away. "Aw, isn't that adorable?" Seokmin laughed again and grabbed some Oreos. But he grabbed one more thing off the shelf before skipping to the cash register.

It was a box of Pocky.

Soonyoung could feel his face heating up. _He's getting it for Tzuyu_ , he repeated in his brain. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help himself. All he could think of was Seokmin leaning into him, a Pocky stick poking out of his mouth...

"Are you coming, dumb ass?" Seokmin called jokingly. "I'll go to the park for a while."

_Good idea._ They could go to the park as good friends who would never _ever_ do anything creepy together. It would all be fine. They could eat the Oreos and just live happily.

However, that wasn't what Seokmin had in mind. He immediately opened the package of Pocky.

"D-don't you want that for your date?" Soonyoung asked.

Seokmin simply shook his head. "Nah, I just wanted to eat Pocky. Want some?" He stuck a piece in his own mouth and smiled tauntingly at Soonyoung.

_Really, God damn you, Seokmin._ Soonyoung hoped that he wasn't blushing because his face was certainly starting to heat up. He causally stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "You're so weird, you know that?" with a laugh.

The rest of the walk to the park was uneventful, meaning Seokmin was no longer teasing Soonyoung, and the latter was too flustered to register anything that his friend said. "Soonyoung, are you okay?"

The question broke him out of his trance and he realized that they had gotten to the playground. "Nothing...I mean, I'm okay. Wanna go on the seesaw?" Seokmin said sure, and they each sat on one end of the seesaw. They had only been on it for a while when a teacher came out of the building.

"Hey, go do homework! I can't believe you have the nerve to slack off, with your exams coming so soon and—." She had been walking towards them, waving a ruler, so the two decided that they should get away as fast as they could. Laughing, they ran down the sidewalk and to the public park a block away. It wasn't as fun, since there was no playground, but they were thankful for the benches.

They chose a bunch on the far side of the park. No one ever sat there, since they couldn't be bothered to walk that far, so Soonyoung and Seokmin had long since claimed it as their own. They had engraved "SK" and "SY" in the arm of the bench when they were younger, and it was always reassuring to see the markings still there.

Soonyoung sat with his back to the armrest and his feet up on the seat, and Seokmin continued to eat his Pocky. It was silent, aside from a few birds chirping and Seokmin's munching. "You know," Soonyoung began, eager to break the silence, "you should really save some of that for Tzuyu. I mean, Pocky _is_ meant to be a two person thing."

Seokmin shrugged. "I just wanted to eat it. And wouldn't it be creepy if I just bring Pocky on a first date?"

"Well...yes." Soonyoung felt like his chest was being squeezed. He was a bit jealous that his friend managed to get himself a date so easily. "But Pocky is really meant to be a two person thing."

"Well, if you really think that—" he paused to pull a piece out of the box "—why don't we share? It is _a two person thing_. We're two people."

_Uh oh. Don't think like that, Soonyoung. You don't want to kiss him_ , he said to himself. "No. I-I'll just take another piece..." He reached into the box, but Seokmin had managed to eat every piece, aside from the one he was holding.

"Too slow, kid," he joked, pulling the sweet out of his mouth so he could talk. "It's now or never." Seokmin was now sitting on his knees to face Soonyoung. "Are you scared?" He had the candy stick between his teeth once again and was smiling brightly.

Soonyoung coughed nervously. "I-I'm not scared. It's just...isn't it—"

"Weird? Stop being a coward. You know you want it."

Seokmin was obviously talking about the Pocky, but Soonyoung's gut took it differently. _You're right_ , his mind answered. Digging his nails into the palms of his hand, he opened his mouth and nodded. Maybe it was his imagination, or maybe his vision had just gone red, but Seokmin's ears looked red as he leaned in to give his friend a bit of Pocky.

Soonyoung became hyperaware of everything going on around him. He could feel his cheeks burning and the heat radiating off of Seokmin's body. His knees had been brought up to his chest, and Seokmin's abdomen was flush against his legs. He needed to concentrate on inching the candy into his mouth.

All of a sudden, too many things happened at once. Seokmin's nose bumped Soonyoung's, and he tilted his head so that he could get closer. Soonyoung felt a hand creeping up to his neck. _You bastard,_ he thought. _Don't you dare..._

Soonyoung quickly bit down before their lips could touch and moved away. "I loose."

With that, he excused himself and jogged towards home.

\----

The next morning, Soonyoung wanted to scream. What had gotten into him the day before? If he hadn't kept persisting that Pocky was "a two person thing," maybe he wouldn't have almost kissed his best friend. It was disgusting to think about. _You idiot_ , he scolded himself. _You couldn't leave well enough alone._

As he sat there scolding himself for acting that way, his mind drifted to Seokmin. He would be getting ready for his date with Tzuyu, Soonyoung was sure of it. He thought about the way Seokmin's ears turned red as he leaned into him, and how he could feel his heart beat on his legs. _Someone else is going to make Seokmin feel like that_. He felt a bit jealous.

"You're not jealous," he said out loud. "You don't have a crush or anything. You're his friend, not some creep."

After the quick pep talk, he got out of bed and dressed himself. He began to pull on a pair of sweatpants, as he usually did, but something in his mind told him not too. It wouldn't be fair if Seokmin was walking around town looking all handsome with a pretty girl in his arms. Soonyoung wanted to look nice, too. Maybe Seokmin would notice him.

_I mean, I guess it wouldn't be wrong if_ he _liked me back. That would make this whole thing normal._

So Soonyoung pulled on tight black jeans (the effort drained his energy for a while) and eventually chose a plain white shirt with a green bomber jacket that he had forgotten about. He thought he looked decent. Dressing nicely was not his forte, so he considered the simple fact that he wasn't wearing old sweatpants an accomplishment in itself.

A sharp knock on the door scared him out of his mind. "Yeah?" he yelped.

His mom opened the door. "Going somewhere?" she asked, eying his unusual clothing. He said _no_. "That's good.  I need you to run down to Mr. Jung's store and buy a few things. The list is on the counter whenever you're ready." With that, she left.

Soonyoung sighed. He didn't want to go to the corner store. He wanted to stay in his room, sulking around in his nice clothes. However, he obeyed his mom, just so his efforts to look good wouldn't go to waste. Calling a quick goodbye, he left.

A couple passed by him, a boy and a girl happily holding hands. He was instantly reminded that Seokmin might be doing to same thing, just then, with Tzuyu. His heart twisted inside his chest. _I guess I'm kinda jealous that she gets to be with him while I'm all alone._ Really, what use was it to ignore his feelings after the incident yesterday? It was almost impossible to try.

When he arrived at the corner store, there was almost no one there. Soonyoung had been hoping that _maybe_ Seokmin would pop up and say that he had skipped his date because he didn't actually like her, and that he had also felt something great when he leaned towards him at the park, and that he really, really—

"Looking for anything, young man?" the cashier asked.

"No, sir. Actually, yes, but I'm all set. Thank you." He scurried away to find the groceries. And a box of Pocky.

He really didn't know why he got it. Again, it may have been wishful thinking that Seokmin was going to appear out of nowhere. No such luck. Soonyoung shoved the narrow box into the deep pocket of his jacket and went home as fast as he could.

_Buzz_. A text message. From Seokmin. He jumped on his bed before opening it.

**seokshine [2:34]**  
**yo wanna go to the movies???**

**hamsterhoshi [2:34]**  
**when? now?**

**seokshine [2.34]**  
**yeah**  
**tzuyu just texted me and said she couldn't come**  
**it's so embarrassing**

**hamsterhoshi [2:35]**  
**don't worry bro i'm coming**

Soonyoung may or may not have panicked a little. _I can't do this. Is this a date? Am I going to go on a date with Seokmin?_ His mind rattled on and on as he paced through his room. There came a buzz from his phone.

**seokshine [2:36]**  
**thx. it starts in around 5 mins i think**  
**pls comesdjdsioduc**  
**i won't go in till u come cuz im holding the tickets**

**hamsterhoshi  [2:36]**  
**yup**  
**getting my bike**

He ran down the stairs, quickly explaining that he was going to be with Seokmin, then hauled out his bike from the garage. Thankfully, the movie theater was fairly close, so it didn't take too long. He bursted through the glass doors to find Seokmin sitting on the floor, two tickets in his hands. And he sure did look amazing in his navy blue sweater.

"Oh, thank God, Soonyoung!" The boy jumped up from his spot on the floor. "Sorry, it's a sappy romance thing, so I understand if you fall asleep."

Soonyoung gulped and nodded.

It turned out that few people seemed to be in the mood for sappy romance things. In all, there were about 10 other people in the spacious theater. Seokmin insisted that they get a seat in the last row, and Soonyung was almost glad that they could be away from other people. Especially since the movie was pretty cliché.

"Soonyoung, this is so bad," Seokmin whispered. The other just shrugged. "But...I guess I'm a bit jealous of that guy up there. He's gonna get love in the end, and I'm here being rejected by—what is it? Nine girls, now." He sighs. "You'll never leave me, right?"

"Right," Soonyoung gulps.

They sit and watch the movie a little longer, until Seokmin gets hungry. "Did you bring food?" He reaches an annoying hand into each of Soonyoung's pockets, freezing when he pulls out the dreaded box that Ssoonyoung had shoved into his jacket.

"Um...Seokmin..."

Said boy smiles widely. "Wanna play again?"

Soonyoung shakes his head violently.

"Why? It's better than watching this old thing." He pouts. _Damn you, Seokmin_.

Soonyoung's hands are shaking and he wants to grab the box from his friend's hands. "I just don't want to." That was a lie. He really did want to, especially now that Seokmin was opening the package.

"Do you think I'm gross, Soonyoung?" he whispered sadly. "You always look disgusted when I want to play." The other shakes his head. "What is it?"

_You can do this. Don't be a scaredy cat._ Soonyoung took a deep breath and tilted Seokmin's chin towards him. "It's hard, you know, wanting to kiss someone so bad...but they keep asking to play the Pocky game instead. And they come closer and closer but then you gotta break loose because that's—."

Soonyoung stopped as Seokmin's chapped lips brushed against his own. "You could have just said you wanted a kiss in the first place."

"Yeah, man, whatever. J–just kiss me for real."

The dramatic music in the background may or may not have made it a hundred times cornier.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was trying to prove with this, honestly. comments/kudos are always nice to let me know if i did a decent job. thank you for reading this lmao


End file.
